The things I did
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Takes place after IParty with Victorious. Tori and Beck have always liked each other, until after Steven breaeks tori's heart, Beck 'finally falls' for Tori, but wil Jade get in their way, or will she just let them be happy? Rated T for mild language.
1. That night that changed everything

**Tori's POV: **

I am just sitting in the rain. My boyfriend was cheating on me. I HATE STEVEN CARSON! I didn't know but Beck was behind me. And I might of said that out loud.

"Hey now, don't hate him. I do, but you don't have to." said Beck

"Why do you hate Steven?" I asked, with the rain was just pouring down

"He hurt my Tori," said Beck, his Tori, what is he talking about?

"Your Tori?" I asked

"What?" asked Beck "Yeah, you're my Tori, so why are you out here?"

"I don't know I kina like the rain, it's fun just to sit and get a cold." I said with a smile on my face.

Beck sat by me and put his arm around me.

"I don't why you to get a cold Tori, then you can't sing, or dance. Or any of the things I love to watch you do." said Beck

"You love to watch me sing?" I asked, sure Beck always says that I'm really good at singing and dancing, but Jade will come behind him then they fight, Jade is always saying 'you never compliment me when I sing!' then Beck goes 'I was just saying that Tori did a good job!' blah blah blah.

"Yeah, your really good." said Beck

"Thanks Beck." I said looking at him

Beck and I just looked at each other, then I felt a pair of lips on mine, Beck Oliver was kissing me, Tori Vega, his best friend and someone I could go to, to talk, not kiss. Not saying I didn't love it. What I didn't love was Jade walking out and finding us kissing, then punching me right in the nose.

That's what I get for kissing a guy who's dating Jade West.


	2. Finally you see!

**Tori's POV**

Ok I walked into school the Monday after the party, scared. You want to know why, Jade is out to kill me. I mean KILL as in, R.I.P Victoria Vega: she will be miss by everyone who knew her. Then I saw Andre walk to me.

"Hey girl what's up?" asked Andre

"Nothing, but Jade's out to kill me." I said

"Jade will not kill you, and didn't you hear?" said Andre

"No I did not hear." I said

"Beck and Jade broke up, not because of you or the kiss, because Beck got his head on straight and dumped that chick like she was… I don't know, um, bad bacon." Said Andre

"Do you always thing of bacon?" I asked with a smile

"No, but it was the first food to come to mind at the moment." Said Andre

I laughed and saw Beck walking to us, or me, I was praying it was Andre though.

"Tori," said Beck like nothing happened between us "I need to talk to you."

"Sure what…" he pulled me to the janitor's closet "You know I don't like being pulled."

"What happened on Saturday?" asked Beck

"Well, I found out Steven was a cheater and was cheating on me with Carly Shay, from ICarly. We kissed, then Jade punched me, a very good day I would say." I said

"Tori, I meant between us, where are we?" asked Beck

I looked around

"I think the janitor's closet." I said joking "Beck I'm joking, I don't know where we are in our friendship one second your saying you are my best friend the next your saying…"

Beck kissed me, it wasn't like Saturday, it wasn't like our first kiss. It was a movie kiss, sparks flew everywhere. When Beck pulled away, I looked him in the eye

"Please say you want me." Said Beck

"I do Beck, I really do." I said

We walked out and went to Sikowtiz class, we sat by each other and keep flirting before class started, Jade sat in a dark corner, I felt really bad so I got up and walked to her.

"Hey." I said

"What?" asked Jade

"I was just wondering if maybe we could try to be friends." I said

"Why would _I_ be friends with _you_?" asked Jade "You stole my boyfriend."

"Jade, you can't think that Beck could have liked you for the rest of your life, because if you did, you're a bitch. Beck has a life so why don't you stop acting like a bitch and get back in dating field girl, because all I am to you is nice, and what do I get, a bitchy girl on my back. So suck…it… up. And face it Beck likes me now." I said

I walked back to my chair and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling like Cat

"You really just said that to Jade?" said Beck

"Yeah." I said

"I love you." Said Beck

"I love you." I said.

We kissed and class started.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey sorry, i was grounded, because my math grade was crappy. Anyway, so if you want me to do any couple stories, like Jandre or Tandre or Bat anything just tell me. So i think that's it. I hate math, anyone with me?**


	3. One Direction is coming!

**Beck's POV**

After Tori stood up to Jade, and god that was hot!, class started, Sikowtiz didn't know we were together, so when I put my arm over her, Sikowtiz looked at us.

"Mr. Vega, Mr. Oliver, is this what I think?" asked Sikowitz

"It is." Tori said with a smile

"Oh! Tell daddy Sikowitz everything." Said Sikowtiz, god I hate when he says 'daddy Sikowitz'

Tori started say how we got together, I looked over at Jade and I saw her looking at me, with angry eyes.

"That's so cliché." Said Sikowtiz "So movie."

The class laughed, Tori just looked at him

"That is so not cliché." Said Tori "It's cute."

"Sure you think so, you got the hottest guy in Hollywood Arts." Said Sikowitz

Tori smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yah I do." Said Tori

"Let's get back to the lesson." Said Sikowitz

He talked about… I didn't listen, I was looking at Tori, the way she smiled in class, I love her smile.

At lunch I sat by Tori and Andre.

"Did you see that new guy?" asked Andre

"No, I didn't" said Tori

"Well there's four, One Direction or something." Said Andre

Tori spit out her drink.  
"What did you say?" asked Tori "One Direction is coming here?"

"Yeah." Said Andre "Why?"

"What's the big deal with One Direction?" I asked, Tori looked at me

"Ok, one they're really hot and two they're really hot." Said Tori

"Wow, I'm glad I have a girlfriend." I said

"Beck, I'm sorry, I wouldn't fall for one." Said Tori

A group of guys walked to us.

"Hey." Said one guy "I'm Zayn, what's you name pretty girl?"

"Me?" asked Tori, with her mouth full

"Yeah." Said Zayn

"Tori, this is Andre and my boyfriend Beck." Said Tori

"It's too bad I was going to ask you out," Tori didn't look too sad, just a little bit "But if you have a boyfriend."

"Come on." Said Harry "We have to go."

"Well see you later." Said Zayn

"Yeah." Said Tori

I hate One Direction, When they walked away.

"Ok I hate them." Said Tori

"Why?" I asked

"Zayn hit on me, and I have a boyfriend." Said Tori

"It's a good thing you said that to." Said Andre

"Yup." I said

"I love you." Said Tori

"I love you to." I said

We kissed and Andre threw French fries at us.

"French fry violence is never the answer." I said throwing French fries back at him.

"Thanks a lot Andre, you got Ketchup in my hair." Said Tori

"You're welcome." Said Andre

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting at home, listing to One Direction, I still like their music, just not them, when Trina walked down, singing 'Make it Shine'

"Your off key." I said

"I'm not off key." Said Trina

"You were so off key." I said

Trina made a 'gah' sound a walked off. I laughed at turned on the TV, CSI was on, and the doorbell rang.

"GET IT!" yelled Trina

I got up and opened the door, Jade was there.

"My dad's a cop." I said

"Tori, I come to make peace, I'm sorry." Said Jade

"You're not lying?" I asked

"No." said Jade

"Fine, I guess." I said

Jade shook my hand and walked off. I posted on the Slap.

**I think Jade's up to something. I'm not sure. But CSI's on, so I'll just worry about that tomorrow. **

**Mood: Whatever**

And went to bed, I feel asleep thinking about Beck, his smiling, his hair, his… well everything. That's a good thing to think about. I love Beck!


	4. The bad break up

**Tori's POV**

So it's a week later, and we're sitting at lunch, waiting for everyone else, Cat, Jade and I, when Andre walked up to Jade.

"Hey," and kisses her "Um Hey Tori" then kisses me, I kept my eyes open though "Hey Cat," and kisses Cat, and she had her eyes open "Always a pleaser, always."

"Why?" I asked

Beck walked up to me and kissed me.

"Thank you Beck, now I have to go wash the taste of Andre out of my mouth." I said

"Why would you…"

"Don't ask." Said Andre

"Ok, so what's new with you Jade?" asked Robbie

"Why do you care?" asked Jade

Same old Jade, she's trying to be our friend, not working. For the past week, Jade has tried to kill me. She threw a rock at my head, I have a bruise from her punching arm, she went 'hey buddy ol pal.' And punched my arm. Beck has been way protective of me, I mean like one time Jade picked up a rock and was about to throw it at me (What's up with Jade and chuckin rocks?) and Beck pushed me out of the way and know he has a bruise on his leg. This 'friendship' is not going so good.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked

"I don't know." Said Andre

"Whatever." Said Jade, like she cares

"I know what I'm doing," I said

"What hanging out with your boyfriend?" asked Cat

"No, baby-sitting my neighbor." I said

"Who's you neighbor?" asked Andre

"A ten year old, who is in love with me." I said

"What?" asked Beck

"He threw a piece of paper at me one day, it said 'dear Tori, I love you, Josh'." I said

"Wow Tori you just get every boy." Said Jade

"I know, but I have one." I said

"Who is that?" asked Beck

"You." I said

Beck kissed me, I love to kiss Beck so much, his lips are just so soft and warm. And he smells like Axe, he doesn't put a lot on though, which is a good thing. I pulled away

"I got to go, see ya." I said

Later that night I was watching TV when Beck texted me

** To: Tori Vega**

** From: Beck Oliver**

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm with Jade know, so leave me alone, you bitch. Your to protective of me, I'm not a child. Have a nice life you slut!**

I felt tears just pour down, I can't believe it. My dad walked in to the living room and saw me crying.

"What's wrong baby?" asked my dad

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." I said

I ran out, I just keep running until I felt something hard on my side, and darkness.

**Beck's POV: **

Where the hell is my phone, ok I had it when I was at school, then I lost it. Where is it? Andre ran into my RV

"Dude, come quick." Said Andre

"What?" I asked

"Tori's in the hospital." Said Andre

"What!" I yelled

We went to the hospital and Tori's parents, Trina, Cat and Robbie. But no Jade.

"What happened?" I asked

"Tori ran out of the house crying then was hit by a car." Said Mr. Vega

"Why was she crying?" I asked

"You should know." Said Mr. Vega

"David calm down." Said Mrs. Vega

"What'd I do?" I asked, I had no idea

"She left her phone so I looked at saw this," David pulled out Tori's phone and pulled up a text

** To: Tori Vega**

** From: Beck Oliver**

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm with Jade know, so leave me alone, you bitch. Your to protective of me, I'm not a child. Have a nice life you slut!**

"I didn't text Tori that, I can't find my phone." I said

"You stay away from Tori, got it backstreet boy want-a-be." Said Mr. Vega

The doctor walked out.

"I have news about Ms. Vega." Said the doctor

"How is she?" asked Mrs. Vega

"She's fine, sleeping, but fine. Only two people at a time please." Said the doctor

Mr. and Mrs. Vega went first. After a few minutes they came out.

"She wants to see you Beck." Said Mrs. Vega

"Ok." I said

I went to her room, she must of woke up when her parents were there.

"Hey, Tori I need to talk to you about that text…"

"Don't my mom told me, I was just… you know… well I don't…"

I kissed her to shut her up

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up." Said Tori

"It was the first thing that come to mind." I said

"Beck, I don't think we should be together, Jade is just going to try to kill me." Said Tori

"Tori, I want… I need you." I said

"I'm sorry, can we stay friends." Said Tori

"Sure why not." I said

I walked out, without saying bye or anything. I went out to the waiting room and punched a wall and walked out. I went to my RV and sat in my bed. I don't cry a lot, but I just balled my eyes out. I lost what is most important to me, but I knew that Tori doesn't what to die. I should understand, but I don't for some reason. I feel asleep thinking of Tori, then with a new guy. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Who wants me to go on with this? I'm sorry that Beri broke up. And Jandre will come up, and Cobbie will to! I swear on it! Well if you want One Direction to come back since Beck and Tori broke up just review and tell me! Please, i like to hear what other people think about my writings, i think i suck, but if i dont just tell me. Well in other news I got my math grade up! to a D-, that's a good thing i think. whatever. **

**{~AvanJogiaLover~}**


	5. The things Cat did to beri

**Beck's POV**

It's been a week since I was dumped by Tori. When I told Andre he didn't think of it as 'dumped'. As Tori walked into school, I saw a guy hold her things. Is that? No I couldn't, but it is. Zayn from One Direction! I saw Tori give him a flirty smile. The one's she use to give me. I must have been looking at her for like five minutes because I felt a hand hit my head.

"OW!" I said

"I thought you were spaced out." Said Cat "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said rubbing my head

"She started to date him when he heard about it and he came to her room. Unlike you did." Said Cat  
"But how am I going to go through the day when Tori's going like this to someone that's not me." I gave a weird flirty smile and Cat looked at me really weird like.

"Ok never do that again." Cat said

"Fine, let's get to class." I said

We went to class and I sat by Andre and Robbie, Tori sat by Cat. Tori looked at me, with sorry eyes. I mouthed 'it's ok with me.' That got her to smile.

"Ok kids, we have a project coming up." Said Sikowtiz

"What's it about!" asked Cat

"Ok to be good actors, you have to learn to be 'married', so you will get partners and you have to take care of a doll for a whole week. So Tori you will be with… Beck. Cat your with Robbie, Jade with Andre." Said Sikowitz, then naming more people.

Tori looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, then mouthed 'so we're married? What about your boyfriend?' then she mouthed 'boyfriend?'

The bell rang I walked to her and picked up her stuff for her.

"What boyfriend?" asked Tori

"Zayn." I said

"Zayn isn't my boyfriend, he's helping me with carrying my books, who said that he was my boy… oh Cat, Zayn kissed my cheek, so now she's saying he's my boyfriend." Said Tori

"Oh," I said, feeling like Cat, stupid

"Beck, it's ok, don't think I would go out with someone this early after a break up… sure with Steven. But you were different. I got to go, see you later." Said Tori

Tori walked off.

**Tori's POV**

I went to the closet, and cried. Beck was different. He was my Beck, and I lost him, maybe forever. I'm so stupid! I let Beck slip through my fingers. I walked out and went to lunch. I sat alone, I really didn't want anyone asking me if I was dating Zayn. I didn't eat anything, which I've been doing for the past couple of days. I guess Cat saw me and walked to me.

"Cat I really want to be alone." I said

"Can I tell you something?" asked Cat

"Sure, what?" I asked

"I sent you that text, I was jealous, and I hate myself for doing that." Said Cat

I couldn't believe it! My best friend, Cat, did that. I got up and walked away.

**Jade's POV**

I don't get why Back's blaming me for his break up with little miss prefect. I looked at Andre the whole time Beck was talking, we've been dating for a month now. I know secretly, and when I was dating Beck, but I love Andre. I saw Andre talking to a girl. I walked to him and pulled him away.

"Dude." I said

"Sorry Jade she was asking me what was the home work was in math." Said Andre

"Fine, let's go." I said pulling him to the closet where we have are daily make out session.

We went to the closet and how is there, Tori, crying there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I want to make out with Andre!

"Cat sent me the text that broke me and Beck up!" said Tori

"That doesn't seem like Cat." Said Andre

"Yeah no chiz." I said "Tori, you just need to talk to Cat and ask why she did."

"Ok, why are you here?" asked Tori

"We um, need to talk about the project in Sikowitz class." Said Andre

"Yup, so go and talk to Cat." I said pushing Tori out

When she was out I kissed Andre, and we made out. I love Andre!

* * *

**Now you see why Andre kissed the girls last chapter, sorry if it confused you. My bad**


	6. That night that changed Tori life

**Tori's POV**

I'm running, down the halls, looking for Beck. I need to talk to him. Never been so out of breath, THERE HE IS!

"Beck!" I yelled

"Tori." Said Beck

"I'm sorry, I need you." We both said in unison, then laughed

"Beck, I need you, I do. I just never realized it, until I lost you." I said holding on to his hand. "And Cat had your phone, so I thought that you…"

Beck kissed me. He has really nice ways to tell me to shut up, like at the hospital.

"Are we together or not?" asked Beck

"Yeah, we are." I said

Beck kissed me and I went off to class. And posted on the slap.

**It's back on, Beck&Tori, or as Sikowitz would say 'Beri.' You know Be from Beck and Ri from Tori. **

**Mood: In love 3 **

Later that night I was watching TV with Beck, when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Cat was there.

"Tori can we talk?" asked Cat

"Fine, let's go outside." I said "Be right back babe."

"Ok." Said Beck stuffing his face with chips

I laughed and walked outside.

"What?" I asked "I got to get back to my chip-stuffing boyfriend."

That got Cat to laugh a little.

"Tori I was jealous of what you and Beck have. You never fight and I really want something like that, I didn't have that with Daniel, or anyone I was with. I'm so sorry." Said Cat

"This makes up for me kissing Danny." I said

Cat smiled and we hugged.

"Want to watch TV with Beck and I?" I asked

"Sure." Said Cat and we went inside "So what's up with Beck and stuffing his face with chips?"

"I really don't know with that kid." I said

We walked inside and Beck was talking on his phone.

"Ok, yes mom." Said Beck "I'll be home in an hour, love you to, bye."

Beck hung up and I hugged him

"What's up with your mom?" I asked

"I don't know." Said Beck

"Cat, I have to show you a really cute boy." I said remembering that guy from the mall who gave me his number.

"Who is it?" asked Cat

"Let me call him." I said, I dialed his number and put it on speaker, "Jack, hey it's me Tori. My friend Cat wanted to ask you something."

"Hey Jack, I'm Cat."

"Jack."

"So, Tori told me a lot about you." Lied Cat

"Really, so Cat, want to hang out sometime, we can get to know each other better without Tori spying on us." Said Jack

"Ok, here's my number." Said Cat giving him her number. "Bye."

She hung up and cat and I screamed.

"I'm going to be deaf at an early age aren't I?" asked Beck

"Most likely." I said.

Beck kissed my cheek.

That next Saturday, I was at Beck's for dinner. Every Saturday is family night, Beck only brings me when he is mad at his dad. I know that makes me feel loved. But whatever, Beck's mom just had a baby, Max. Beck was holding him before dinner and handed him to me, I never held a baby so kept him far from me.

'What are you doing?" asked Beck

"Holding Max." I said

"Ok, you have to hold him like a football." Said Beck

"this is how I would hold a football." I said

Beck put Max correctly in my arms.

"You'll do better when it's ours." Said Beck

"What?" I asked "Last time I checked I was pregnant."

"No, when we're older." Said Beck

"you planned our kid." I said

"Well, we're going to have two and boy and a girl." Said Beck "And we are going to live in Northridge, a little but safer than here, far enough that our families can't come a lot, but close enough that they can baby-sit. And they have higher taxes, but who cares."

"Ok, I need a little air." I said handing Beck Max and walking out.

Outside Beck's sister, BreAnna, was outside.

"Tori I need boy advice." Said BreAnna

"Yeah well Beck has the next twenty years planned out." I said

"I'm going to just read Cosmo." Said BreAnna walking inside.

Beck walked outside and to me.

"What the hell happened in there?" asked Beck

"One minute I'm holding Max like a football then the next thing I knew I'm married with two kids, living in Northridge complaining about the taxes." I said really fast

"Tori, I like to know where I'm going." Said Beck

"Well, I don't." I said "At least it was the names of the kids."

Beck looked around.

"You had the names picked out to." I said

"Well I was reading this book, I liked the name Emily."

"What was the book?" I asked

"The big book of baby names." Said Beck

"Beck! I'm in high school! I don't want to worry about that stuff!" I said

"Don't tell me you don't worry about that kind of stuff." Said Beck

"I do, but I think about who's house we're sleeping at or where we're having dinner next Friday night!" I yelled

"I want to know where I'm going." Said Beck

"Beck I don't want to, I like not knowing!" I yelled

"Well I don't!" said Beck

"Clearly." I said

"Tori, let's not fight about this." Said Beck

"Fine, but can we just stick with where we are having dinner next Friday night?" I asked

"Of course." Said Beck

I hugged Beck and he kissed my head.


	7. Tori's secret

**Tori's POV**

It's a month later and Beck and I are going strong. Part of that is… I'm pregnant. I guess Beck's live plan is going to happen a little sooner than he hoped. I didn't tell him yet. I told Cat, because she saw me puking in the bathroom. I woke this morning and walked downstairs.

"What's wrong baby?" asked my mom

"Nothing, I just feel sick." I said

My mom walked to me, felt my head and my stomach.

"Are you… you are." Said my mom

"Mom?" I asked

"Nothing." Said my mom "time to go to school."

I walked out of the house, and saw Beck, he picks me up for school, I felt morning sickness come over me. I covered my mouth and ran to a tree and threw up, Beck ran to me

"You ok babe?" asked Beck

"I think I ate something bad." I said

Beck rubbed my back, and kissed my check.

"Do you want to go to school?" asked Beck

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said

We went to school and Cat ran up to me.

"TORI HOW ARE YOU AND THE…" screamed Cat

"Cat." I said

"Right." Said Cat

I pulled Cat away from Beck.

"You know I really don't want Beck to find out from someone other than me, I'm telling him tonight." I said

"Ok." Said Cat

Later that night, Beck and I were having dinner. My parents were having a date, and Trina, I really don't give a damn where she is. I needed to tell Beck.

"Beck can I tell you something?" I asked

"Sure, what's up babe?" asked Beck

"You can't get mad or leave me." I said

"Why would I leave you?" asked Beck

"Because I'm pregnant." I said

Beck was out of it.

"Oh and you're the father." I added "Ok you just take your time."

About an hour later, Beck was pacing back and forth, around my living room.

"We used protection." Said Beck

"It must of broke or something." I said

"How long are you?" asked Beck

"About a month." I said "I didn't have my period a couple days after that Saturday you told me the next twenty years of my life."

Beck looked at me

"Sorry." I said

"We'll get through this, I will not leave your side for a second." Said Beck

I got up and hugged Beck. My parents walked in.

"Why hello Beck." Said my mom

"Beck's here what a surprise." Said my dad

"I should get going, Tori can I talk to you." Asked Beck

We walked outside and around each other in a hug.

"We'll tell our parents tomorrow." Said Beck

"My place, 5, don't be late." I said

Beck kissed my head and left. I walked inside and my mom walked to me.

"I like Beck, he's a nice boy." My mom said

She wouldn't be saying that for very long.

"I like him to." I said

"I don't." said my dad

"Dad." I groaned

"I'm getting a weird vive from him." Said my dad

I walked up stairs, my dad just doesn't get it!

**Beck's POV**

She's pregnant, because of me. I'm happy don't get me wrong. But at 17! You know what, I have to find the big book of baby names, I have to fine a name, I do like the name Emily, but what if Tori doesn't, I have so much on my mind. My mom walked in to my RV.

"Beck, you father and I need to speak with you." Said my mom

"Ok." I said

I walked into the house and they sat me down.

"Your cousin, Joey, is coming." Said my mom

"What?" I asked "Why?"  
"Beck, Joey's girlfriend just died and he wants to see his little cousin, Beck." Said my dad

"Ok when is he coming?" I asked

"Tomorrow." Said my mom

"When tomorrow, because Tori and I have to talk to you guys about something." I said

"I don't know maybe four-ish." Said my mom

"So is he like go to Tori's with us or something?" I asked

"Sure, if you want him to." Said my dad

"I guess." I said

"Good night Beckett." Said my mom

I hugged my parents and went to my RV. I thought really hard. Tori went through my head and I smiled. I went to bed thinking about my family with Tori, us sitting in a house, her holding a baby singing him a song.

**Beck's dream**

_Tori is sitting in a house, when Beck walked in, like a 1960s, the dream was in black and white._

"_Honey I'm home." Said Beck_

"_Hi honey how was work?" asked Tori _

"_Good, how is Emily?" asked Beck _

"_She's fine." Said Tori _

_ Tori kissed his check_

"_I love you Beckett." Said Tori _

"_I live you to Victoria." Said Beck_

_ They hugged and Tori picked up Emily and both of them kissed Emily's forehead._

~End of Dream~

I woke up from that dream, it's Saturday, and Joey's coming. That dream was weird, great, but weird. What up with the _I love Lucy_'s 'Honey I'm home.'? Anyway I got up and made breakfast. And went on the Slap. This are the posts I saw

Tori's: **Trina! Stop singing! I swear I will kill myself. I'm coming over Beck! **

**Beck: Whatever, it's open. **

**Tori: Thank you**

Andre's: **Ok Jade, you tell them**

**Jade: Andre and I are dating! **

**Tori: Cool now I don't have someone out to kill me.**

Cat's: **why is this website called 'The Slap'? why isn't it like 'The Hit'? **

Jade's: **I got a new pair of scissors, I would look out.**

**Andre: Put the scissors down, and calm down**

**Jade: Fine!**

I have weird friends, but I love them. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in Tori!" I yelled, thinking it was Tori

"Hey Beckett." Said Joey

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." I said

"Who's Tori?" asked Joey

"Someone." I said

Tori walked in, but didn't see Joey

"Hey babe, I think I threw up a lung and this… who are you?" said Tori

"How you doin?" asked Joey

"Oh my god." I said

"I'm fine, but who are you?" asked Tori

"I'm Joey."

"Tori Vega."

"Nice to meet you." Said Joey

"Beck, did you tell your parents that all you guys are coming over?" asked Tori

"Yeah, Why don't we go that now?" I asked

"Ok, get your parents." Said Tori

"Can I come?" asked Joey

"No." Tori and I said in unison walking out of the RV

Ten minutes later we were at Tori's my parents were talking to Tori's when we came from Tori's room where we talked about what we were going to say, and had a little making out to.

"What's going on?" asked Trina

"Tori has something to say." I said, holding on to Tori's shoulder

"Mother Father, and Trina, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I'm… I'm… pregnant." Said Tori

"WHAT!" Tori and mine parents and Trina yelled in unison.


	8. The things Tori did

**Beck's POV**

"I wonder if they're mad." Said Tori in my ear

"Cute." I said Back

"Victoria Vega! How could you be so unreasonable?" asked Mrs. Vega

"Well I'm sorry." Said Tori

"Your fault." Said Mr. Vega pointing at me

"What , Mr. Vega…." I said

Mr. Vega started to walk to me but Tori pulled him back.

"Dad last time I checked you need two people to get pregnant, I am one of those people." Said Tori

"Ok, just calm down David, Tori's right." Said Mrs. Vega

"Beckett Oliver!" yelled my mom, oh great now my parents are on my back

"Mom I know you're upset." I said

"Upset doesn't described it son." Said my dad

Tori's dad pulled me into the kitchen

"If you hurt my daughter I will KILL you." Said Mr. Vega

"You have every right to." I said

"You bet I do, I'm mad as hell at you." Said Mr. Vega, then walking out

I walked out and saw Tori crying.

"Tori I didn't mean it, come on little sister." Said Trina

"What did you do to her?" I asked

"I called her fat." Said Trina and Tori cried harder

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Well it's true." Said Trina

Tori started to ball harder, and my mom hugged her.

"Tori, it's not true, you will get a little weight, but it's ok." Said my mom

"I going to be huge, I hate everything." Said Tori

"Go tend to her." Said Mrs. Vega pushing me to Tori

I sat by Tori and hugged her.

"Babe, if you gain or lose weight, grow a million inches or shrink to an inch. I will never stop loving you." I said

"Really, an inch?" asked Tori

"I'll carry you around in my pocket." I said

Tori kissed me and the five other people

'Awww-ed' us.

"So are you ok with this, mom, dad?" asked Tori

"I'm fine with it." Said Holly

"I don't know." Said David, before Holly elbowed him in the ribs "I'm fine with it."

"So are we." Said my mom

"I'm really sorry." Said Tori "To all of you, even Beck. I'm making you a dad at eighteen."

I hugged her and kissed her temple

"It's fine Tori." I said

Tori looked at me.

"No, you can't go through this, I'm sorry Beck I don't want to you waste your life." Said Tori getting out of my arms

"Tori, what are you saying?" I asked

"I think we should, consider…"

"Don't you dare say anything about hurting my child." I yelled at Tori, I don't really yell a lot but when it's about Tori giving up my child, I'm a yelling.

"Beck, it's for the best!" Tori yelled back

"Do whatever you want, because I'm done with you." I said

"Beck." Said my mom

"Fine I don't care, maybe I'll keep the child and just start dating someone else and tell the child that he's the father." Said Tori

"You do that then." I said

I walked out and my parents followed me.

**Tori's POV**

I looked at everyone, tears pouring out of my eyes

"Um, I'll be upstairs." I said

I ran upstairs and called Jade. We are trying to be friends, since she started dating Andre she's a lot nicer.

"Jade." I said

"What's wrong?" asked Jade "What did Beck do?"

"Um, I'm pregnant, but I don't want him to waste his life on this child, so I told him that and we kind of sort of… broke up." I said

"Want me to hurt him?" asked Jade

"No." I said

"Monday talk to me, see ya then." Said Jade

"Bye." I said

Monday morning I woke up, feeling sick, I threw up and walked down stairs.

"Mom, I feel like I threw up my lung." I said

"Morning sickness, it'll pass." Said my mom

"At least the worst is over after this." I said

"Sweetie, it gets worst." Said my mom

"Craaaappppp." I said

I picked up my bag and went to school. I walked in all smiley and happy, to fool Beck. It didn't work, I got one look at him and the tears came up. Maybe because I felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I walked out and saw Andre and Jade, they're so cure together.  
"I heard," said Andre "Need a hug?"

I nodded and hugged Andre, Jade didn't even count, she hugged me to.

"And I heard about the.. you know what." Said Andre

"I'll be fine, Beck is missing out…" I said and saw Beck walk to me, with a box.

"Here's your stuff." Said Beck

"I'll give you your stuff later." I said

"Whatever." Said Beck

I walked off with the stuff. And a guy walked to me.

"I'm Joey." Said Joey "Beck's cousin."

"Good for you." I said sounding like Jade

"Maybe you want to hang out sometime?" asked Joey,

I saw Beck walking to us and I smiled

"I would love to go out with you sometime." I said

Beck looked at me, and mouthed 'you want to play that game don't ya now.' And I mouthed back 'you know it baby.'

We walked off in different directions. In Sikowitz class, things got worse

"Tori, have you gained weight?" asked Sikowitz

"A little, I um, eat a lot of ice cream over the weekend." I said

I looked down, in pictures my mom showed me, you don't start to show until like month three.

"Why?" asked Sikowitz

"Since when are into my personal life Sikowitz, may be I just needed ice cream because I'm a horrible, unlovable girl, so lay off." I said

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coconut." Said Sikowitz

I sat in a dark corner and cried a little. It's going to be a long nine months.

Everyone looked at me for me snapping at Sikowitz, I felt so bad.

"Sikowitz, I'm so sorry, I've had a bad weekend. I'm so sorry." I said

"It's ok Tori, I'll be fine." Said Sikowitz "Do it one more time and you have detention though."

"Of course." I said

Beck looked at me for doing that, he thinks my snaps are hot, well that was BEFORE we broke up. Whatever, I put my hand on my stomach, there was a bump.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait, i have school and that comes first. I still got to get my math grade up, so on Friday I'll get more chapters, i have no school. Then I'll get more chapters on 'The one with Las Vegas' I like that one.**

**{~AvanJogia~}**


	9. The big surpise

**Tori's POV**

I walked into my house and yelled to my mom

"MOM!" I yelled

She ran down stairs

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked my mom

"Look." I said, I lifted my shirt and showed her the bump.

"How long are you?" asked my mom

"A month." I said

"We should get that checked, I'll go call a doctor." Said my mom

She ran upstairs and I sat down, I put my head in my hands. I can't believe it, I'm pregnant and made Beck mad by saying that we had other options, not that I wanted them, but I really wanted Beck back, but I have he's weird but cute cousin. My phone rang and it was Beck, I answered on the first ring

"Hello?" I asked, a little to fast

"I'm coming over for my stuff." Said Beck

"Whatever, you have fun." I said

I hung up when Beck was saying bye. He came five minutes later. I came down with a box.

"Where's the shirt I gave you to sleep in a couple weeks ago?" asked Beck

"You know I love that shirt." I said

"give it to me, it's mine." Said Beck

I went upstairs and got the shirt

"I thought you hated that shirt." I said

"I love this shirt." Said Beck

He pulled off his shirt and put it on.

"See I love this." Said Beck

It was too tight for him.

"Fine, you know what Beck." I said

"What?" asked Beck

"I hate you. How could you be so self-centered?" I yelled "Just leave and don't come back, you're not going to be in this baby's life."

"I'm going to be a part of the baby's life if you like it or not." Said Beck

"No you're not Beck." I said

"Fine I'm leaving and taking my favorite shirt with me." Said Beck

Beck walked out. I sat back down on the couch and cried, Beck came back inside and hugged me. I don't know why, but I liked it.

"Beck, I need to talk to you." I said

Beck kissed me, I let him because that was what I was going to talk about!

"Wow." I said

"Does that answer your question?" asked Beck

"Yeah." I said

My mom walked down.

"Tori, after school tomorrow the doctor will check that out." Said my mom

"Check what out?" asked Beck

I pulled up my shirt and showed him the bump that I freaked at Sikowitz for calling me fat.

"Is that the baby?" asked Beck

"Yeah." I said

"Beck what is that your wearing?" asked my mom

"A shirt." Said Beck looking at his shirt

"You might need new clothes." Said my mom

I laughed and they looked at me.

"I just wanted to fit in." I said

"It's ok." Said Beck

"No it's not." I said

Beck kissed my head.

**Beck's POV**

I kissed Tori's head, but I'm worried about tomorrow, what if she does something stupid. It could happen. Tori looked at me with a weird look on her face

"What's wrong?" asked Tori lighting tapping my leg

"Tori, why are you going to the doctors?" I asked

"to see how many baby's I have. You can come if you want." Said Tori

"I'll take her Mrs. Vega." I said

"Beck, sweetie, if you want." Said Mrs. Vega

Tori smiled, and I hugged her. We went up to Tori's room and just hung out.

"Should we tell anyone about us getting back together?" asked Tori

"I don't think we should. Wait to your nine months pregnant, it'll be a surprise." I said

"So I can go out with your cousin!" asked Tori

"No." I said "No dating."

"Fine." Said Tori

The next day we walked into the doctors and Tori to look nervous.

"It'll be ok." I said

"Yeah ok." Said Tori

"Victoria Vega?" asked a nurse

"Here" Said Tori

"Want me to go with you?" I asked

"No, I'll be fine, I'll be back." Said Tori

They walked away.

**Tori's POV**

My hands are sweating, the doctor is coming with the news.

"Ms. Vega, do you not only have one baby," said the doctor, and WHAT! "you have three."

"Three, as in one two THREE!" I said

"Yes, you are a very good counter." Said the doctor

"Three babies." I said in disbelief.

"Yes I thought I told you that." Said the doctor.

"Ok, thank you for your time, I should go." I said getting up and walking out

Three babies, I can't even hold Beck's baby brother without freaking out. Oh god three babies, I walked right past Beck but he still followed me.

"What's wrong." Asked Beck

"Three." I said

"come again?" Beck asked

"Babies." I said

"I'm not following." Said Beck

"Three," I put up three fingers "babies." I pointed to my stomach.

Beck looked worst then I was feeling.

"Beck?" I asked "You ok?"

"Three, babies." Said Beck

"Yeah." I said

Beck hugged me

"We'll get through this." Said Beck

"We will." I said

Beck took me home and I went straight to my room. I logged on to the Slap and posted.

**I feel like someone stabbed me, *gulps* whatever, I still feel like I threw up my stomach.**

**Mood: Sick. **

**Cat: Tor-Tor, what's wrong?**

**Tori: Cat call me, I'll tell you**

**Andre: Call me to**

**Jade: don't leave me out of the loop! **

**Beck: Call me to! **

**Tori: Does this mean…**

**Cat: Video Chat! **

Everyone was on the Slap so we just started to chat.

"Why are you listening to sad music?" asked Andre

"It's good music." I said

"Why are you sad?" asked Jade

"Well I found out that that I'm having triplets." I said and they did a dramatic gasp, even Beck. "Wow nice timing."

"Three babies." Said jade

"I LOVE BABIES!" yelled Cat

"Cat." All four of us said

"I hate babies?" asked Cat

"Whatever, how are you going to care for all of them?" asked Jade

"Tell us your plan." Said Andre

"Well maybe my parents will help. Trina and I have you guys in the day, but just me in the night." Careful to leave out that Beck and I are back together.

"Tori, if you need me or anyone at one in the morning, we'll be there for you." Said Andre

"Why would you want to help Tori at one in the morning?" asked Jade

"Jade." Cat and I said

"Sorry." Said Jade

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye." I said

I logged off and went to bed. It's going to be so long before I have Beck again.

* * *

**Cool i have another chapter up! Finally do, I dont own Victorious, but if i did that would ROCK! of FRIENDS, i got the sleeping, Tori's favorite shirt, from FRIENDS. **


	10. Five months later

**Tori's POV five months later**

"Beck what are you doing?" I asked

We were in my house and he covered my eyes, it was our secret date night.

"Be quite Tori." Said Beck

"Hey you know what I'm carrying three babies for you, so don't tell me to be quite." I said

"I'm sorry your right." Said Beck

"Beck, I'm always right." I said

We walked into a room and there was a table that was set and Andre was a waiter.

"Mr. Oliver, Ms. Vega. Have a set." Said Andre

Beck pulled out a chair for me.

"Beck I thought us was a secret." I said

"Damn." Said Beck

"It's ok, sir what would you like to order?" asked Andre

"What is there?" I asked

"Spaghetti Tacos." Said Andre

"I'll Spaghetti Taco." I said

"Same as the lady." Said Beck

Andre nodded and walked away.

"When did you tell Andre?" I asked

"Last week when I was planning this." Said Beck

"Only Andre." I said

"Yes Dear." Said Beck

After we got our food Beck got nervous

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"Nothing." Said Beck

"You sure." I said

"Well," Beck got down on one knee. "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I Said crying

Beck put on the ring.

"Beck. I love you." Said I

"I love you to." Said beck

We kissed. Andre walked out and hugged us.

"Andre you still have to keep me and Beck a secret." I said

"Anything." Said Andre

**Beck's POV, a week later.**

The whole school knows about Tori and I, but I don't care. I was walking by the Black Box and heard someone singing

_I'm just a girl who,_

_Kissed a boy who,_

_Is in love with someone else_

I walked in and saw Tori and Andre, Andre was playing the guitar and Tori was holding a piece of paper and singing

_I didn't mean to _

_Feel the way I do_

_It just happened by itself_

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last _

What was she singing about?

_In the moment it felt so right._

_But now I'm sick inside_

_He stopped by my house,_

_We were hanging out _

_He was wonder where you are _

_We were walking, we were just talking_

_And then he kissed me by his car._

Wait I remember this. Jade and I were still dating and I went to Tori's then we kissed by car, like a year ago. She wrote a song about it?

_And now I'm sick inside,_

_Yeha it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night._

_Yeah it happened so fast _

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the put of my soul,_

_Guess I should've had a little self-control_

_I knew it was wrong, I admit it_

_I wish there was a way I could make all right_

_I really want to tell you I put up a fight, but that would be lie_

_And now I'm sick inside, _

_Yeah makes my wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last _

_In the moment it felt so right but know I'm sick inside_

_I'm sick inside_

_Yeah it makes me want to cry_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_I'm just a girl who _

_Kissed a boy who _

_Is in love with… you._

I clapped.

"Beck." Said Tori

"I remember that day. It was the day I fell in love with you. So that last line is wrong." I said

"tell me about that day." Said Andre

_***Flashback a year ago***_

_ Tori was on her porch when Beck pulled up_

"_Hey Beck." Said Tori _

"_Hey Tor, do you know where Jade is?" asked Beck _

"_Sorry I don't." said Tori _

"_Wanna hang out today?" asked Beck _

_ They went to a park and Beck was taking pictures of Tori. Then they just sat in the back of the truck._

"_It's so pretty out here." Said Tori _

"_Yeah it is." said beck looking at Tori _

_ Beck kissed Tori._

_***End of flashback* **_

"That's what happened?" asked Andre

"Yeah." Said Tori

"ANDRE!" yelled Jade

"Hey Jade." Said Andre

"Where have you been?" asked Jade

"Studying with Beck and Tori." Said Andre

Tori started to chuckle and Andre looked at her.

"right," said Tori, laying a hand on her stomach.

"So Jade why are you here?" I asked

"I was looking for my boyfriend." Said Jade

I picked up Tori's hand and we walked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked Tori. Knowing her she was deep in thought.

"What if we can't do it." Said Tori

"Do what sweetie?" I asked

"Parents." Said Tori looking at me

"Tori, so, we're are going to love these kids, with all our hearts. I'm going to love them and so are you. No doubt." I said

Tori hugged me.

"Can't wrap my arms around you." I joked

Tori looked at me and started to walk away.

"Babe, I'm kidding. Sweetie." I said walking after her

I caught her and wrapped my arms around her, will tried to, she's five months and with three babies. So you can't blame me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It's ok," Tori out her hands over mine and I felt a baby kick.

"He likes his momma." I said

"No he likes his daddy." Said Tori

We are having a girl and two boys, and the girl is already a daddy's girl. The boys love Tori more to.

"So we still need names." I said

Tori looked in space, deep in thought… again.

"I think, Samantha Victoria Oliver for the girl, James Beckett Oliver for one boy, and…" said Tori

"How about… Jackson Carmen Oliver for the other boy." I said

"I like that." Said Tori

I pulled her to my face and kissed her. Trina ran up to us.

"Tori." Said Trina, looked like she was crying

"What?" asked Tori

"dad's in the hospital." Said Trina

"What?" asked Tori

"I don't know what happened but mom just called. Do you think…" said Trina

"I think it is." said Tori

We went to my car and went to the hospital and saw Mrs. Vega crying.

"mom, is it…" said Tori

"It is." said Mrs. Vega

Tori started to cry.

"_What is it?" _I mouthed to Trina

"_Cancer."_ Trina mouthed back

I hugged Tori and a nurse walked out.

"Someone can go see Mr. Vega." She said

Mrs. Vega went then Tori went.

**Tori's POV**

I walked into my dad's room.

"This wasn't planned." My dad said

I looked at him.

"You said you were, you're not fine." I said

"Tori, I didn't know that it was going to come back." My dad said

"Dad, I need you. I need you here with me." Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Tor, I want to be here with you." My dad said

"Then stay." I said

"It's not that simple Tori." My dad said

I broke down crying and my dad moved so I could lay in bed with him and I did and hugged him more than I ever had, my dad kissed my head.

"I need you to strong, ok Victoria." Said my dad

"No I can't." I said

"You have three babies coming, stay strong." My dad said

Trina walked in and asked if she could talk to dad and I said yes and I walked out to the waiting room and Beck hugged me more. I cried even more, I can't let my dad do this. I need him here.

"Never leave me Beck." I said through my tears.

"I wasn't planning on doing that." Said Beck


	11. Fake labors and sad new

**Beck's POV Four months later.**

Tori has went to see her dad in the hospital every day for four months. She still cries herself to sleep. But she's staying strong.

"Hey Beck." Said Tori walking into the RV.

"Sup, how's your dad?" I asked

"I little better, but the doctors say he's got about a month or two." Said Tori

I got up and hugged her, again tried to. She's nine months pregnant and huge. I would never tell her that though.

"Beck, I'm better than last month." Said Tori

"I'm so very proud of you." I said with a kiss on her forehead.

"Am I nine?" asked Tori

"Well your nine months pregnant." I said

"True." Said Tori

Tori laid on our bed and put her hand on her stomach.

"I love you so much." I said

"I love you to." Said Tori

I put in _Aladdin_ and we watched movies most of the night.

The next day Tori and I were on Sikowitz and she had her head on my shoulder and she jolted up. Sikowtiz looked at her.

"Miss. Vega what's wrong?" asked Sikowitz

"Nothing." Said Tori "Their just kicking."

Tori nervously laughed

"Tori do you need to…" I started to say

"No, I'm fine." Said Tori

A few minutes later Tori sat up again.

"Beck." Said Tori

"What?" I asked, knowing what was coming

"I'm in labor." Said Tori, I knew it!

What am I going to do? Oh my god Tori's in labor! Someone help me

"BECKETT OLIVER GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" yelled Tori

I helped Tori up and she crushed my hand.

"Ow, that's my hand babe." I said

Someone hit my head and it was Sikowitz

"Beck, she's in more pain than you, go." Said Sikowitz

I got Tori to the hospital and called her mom and Trina. Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Andre were on their way. The doctor walked out with Tori.

"It was a false alarm." Said the doctor "Just some mild pain."

"Please." Said Tori

"Miss. Vega is fine." Said the doctor

"Mild pain." Said Tori "Try I'm going to die pain."

I hugged her and tori hugged me to.

**Tori's POV**

Mild pain. Bullshit.

"Tori you ok?" asked Beck when we were going home.

"I'm fine." I said

"You sure." Said Beck

"I'M FINE!" I yelled looking at him

Beck looked at me for a minute, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said "I overreacted."

"Yeah just a little." Said Beck

I put my hand over his and looked at him again.

"I love you." I said

"I love you to." Said Beck

Easy by Rascal Flats came on and Beck started to sing.

_We broke up, yeah it's tough_

_Most guys would've been crush _

_Wasting their time_

_Wondering where they went wrong_

_No way not me_

_Hey I'm done just fine_

_I'm not afraid of moving on_

_It's easy,_

_Going out on Friday night_

_easy,_

_Every time I see her out_

_I can smile,_

_Live it up_

_The way a single guy does_

_But what she, what she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

I joined in by singing Natasha's part.

_The truth is,_

_I miss _

_Laying in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act_

_Like I'm having the time of my life,_

_As far as he knows_

We both started to sing

_It's easy _

_Going out on Friday night _

_Easy _

_Every time I see him out _

Then just me

_I can smile live it, the way a single girl does._

_But what he, what he don't _

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

Then both of us again

_Oh it's easy _

_Going out on Friday night_

_Easy _

_Every time I see him out_

_I can smile _

_Live it up_

_Forget the way it was_

_But what she (he) don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy._

The sing ended right when we pulled up to the RV.

"I love you." Said Beck

"I love you to." I said

My phone rang and it was my mom.

"Hey momma." I said, my smile turned into a frown. "No, it can't. he's not… please tell me."

Beck looked at me.

"Ok. Thanks for calling." I said hanging up.

I put my phone away and sat down.

"Tori?" asked Beck "Tori? What's wrong?"

Tears poured out of my eyes.

"I need to be… I can't because I'm pregnant. Beck my dad died."

Beck stood there, after a few minutes Beck hugged me, will tried to, I'm pregnant with three babies, I'm fat.

"Tori I'm so sorry." Said Beck

I broke down crying, I can't take it anymore, I miss my dad, he was everything to me.

"Beck, I'm going to see how my mom is doing, take me?" I asked

"Of course." Said beck

**Beck's POV**

It was silent the whole ride to Tori's, Tori just looking out the window, Tori looking at her stomach and crying, thinking 'what if Beck dies and I have to raise them alone?'

"Tor, I'm never leaving you." I said

Tori looked at me.

"What are you, a mind reader?" asked Tori

"When you become an expected father, it comes to you." I said

Tori laughed and looked at her stomach.

"I love you." Said Tori

"I love you to." I said

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Andre." I said

"Sup." Said Andre

"Did Tori call you?" I asked

"Why would you say that?" asked Andre

"Well she called me and said that her dad died." I said "You don't know?"

"No." said Andre

"Well now you do." I said

Andre kissed me. And I hugged him, Cat called me.

"What?" I asked

"Jade! Guess what!" said Cat

"What?" I asked

"Robbie ask me out!" said Cat

"So?" I asked

"Jade no need to be…"

I hung up on her and kissed Andre.

"Who was it?" asked Andre

"Cat." I said "Now shut up and just kiss me."

Andre kissed me.

**Cat's POV**

Robbie asked me out! Robbie asked me out!

"Cat?" asked Robbie

"What?" I said

"What's wrong?" asked Robbie

"Nothing why is there something on my face!" I asked putting my hands on my face

"No, you were… never mind." Said Robbie

Someone called him.

"Hello? Tori what's wrong? I'm sorry to hear that, ok…ok. Good luck. See ya later." Said Robbie

"Who was it?" I asked

"Tori." Said Robbie

"I have a friend named Tori!" I said "Her real name's Victoria Vega."

"Good for you Cat." Said Robbie

I kissed him, and I skipped to his car and he took me home.


	12. Real labors and new songs

**Beck's POV**

"I HATE YOU BECK! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" yelled Tori

It was the day of Mr. Vega's funeral and Tori went into labor. She keep's yelling at me. The truth is… she's sort of scaring me.

"Baby whatever you say." I said

Tori crushed my hand.

"Babe your crushing my hand!" I said

"GOOD!" Yelled Tori

About thirty minutes later we heard a baby cry.

"Baby A." said the doctor "Only two more Miss. Vega"

"Oh my god!" yelled Tori "I can take this!"

"Yes you can baby I love you." I moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Tori pushed some more and we heard a cried.

"Baby B, just one more Miss. Vega." Said the doctor

Tori pushed really hard… and when I say hard I mean, I think she broke my hand hard. We heard a cry and the doctor handed me two baby's and Tori one. I got the girl and a boy, and Tori got the other boy.

"The boy you are holding is Jackson Carmen Oliver." Said Tori "and the girl is Samantha Victoria Oliver, and this boy is James Beckett Oliver."

"Ok Tori." I said, a tear ran down my face, I didn't even wipe it away.

"I love you Beck." Said Tori

"I love you to." I said

I kissed her head again.

Later in recovery, Mrs. Vega walked in.

"Can I hold one?" asked Mrs. Vega

I handed her Samantha, I saw the hurt in Mrs. Vega's eyes, because you know Mr. Vega and his… uh… passing.

"Mom you ok?" asked Tori

"I wish your father could be here." Said Mrs. Vega

"Me too." Said Tori

Mrs. Vega gave me back Samantha and kissed Tori's head.

"I should get going, I love you Tori." Said Mrs. Vega

"I love you to mama." Said Tori

Mrs. Vega hugged me and walked out.

**Jade's POV**

"Why are we running into the hospital?" I asked

"Cause our friend just had three babies." Said Andre

I looked at him and he kissed my cheek

"Oh come on, you're Tori's friend to." Said Andre

"I guess." I said

Cat and Robbie ran up to us.

"Did she have her babies?" asked Cat

"No Cat where just here because we want." I said

"Your so mean!" yelled Cat

We started to yell at each other and Andre picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"ANDRE!" I screamed "Stop it!"

"Are you going to calm down?" asked Andre

"Yes, yes I am, put me down!" I said, laughing my head off, I don't do that a lot. Andre smiled at me and kissed me. Cat walked up to me.

"I'm sorry." Said Cat giving me… I have no idea want it was.

"It's ok, what is this?" I asked

"Mud." Said Cat

I looked down and wiped it on Andre shirt.

"Thank you sweetie." Said Andre

Andre hugged me.

"Andre!" I yelled

Andre smiled at me and I smiled back, we hugged again and Cat and Robbie hugged us to.

We walked to Tori's room and Tori and Beck were holding the babies, Tori looked at us and put one finger to her mouth. Andre walked to Beck and Beck gave him a baby to hold, Beck gave another one to Cat and Tori gave the one she was holding to Robbie.

"Beck can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure." Said beck

We went out in the hall.

"I'm a bad person and I wish I could take back everything I did to you, before and after, we broke up. So I want to say I'm sorry Beck." I said

"Jade it's ok, I still am mad at you, but at least you said sorry." Said Beck

I smiled and looked down.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked

"Sure." Said Beck

I hugged him and pulled away, I lost it… I kissed him, but he didn't kiss back. Andre walked out and saw us.

"Andre." I said

Andre looked at us and walked away. I followed him, in tears.

"Andre please, it was me, I lost it." I said crying

"You know what Jade, you should just let it go, and forget us ever happened." Said Andre

Andre walked out and to his car and left. I started to ball and Cat and Robbie walked to me.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Cat

"I didn't mean it." I said

"Well I would tell Tori that, Beck and Tori are fighting like no tomorrow." Said Robbie

I ran to Tori's room and heard them.

"YOU KISSED HER BACK!" yelled Tori

"Tori baby I swear I didn't." said Beck

I walked in and they glared at me.

"He didn't kiss back, I'm so sorry." I said "I'll leave you to alone."

I walked out and ran home, I hated everything.

**Tori's POV**

"You really didn't kiss her back." I said

"No, I won't do that to you baby." Said Beck

"I overreacted." I said

Beck kissed my head and smiled.

"It's cute." Said Beck

I smiled and kissed James's head. I knew Beck was still mad at me because I said that he kissed back even though I knew that he would never do that to me. But hey I'm a mom know and need to worry, whatever. I wonder how Andre took it… ANDRE!

"I need to call Andre." I said "Give me my phone."

"Tor, I'm sure he took it well." Said Beck

"GIVE ME MY FRICKING PHONE BECKETT!" I yelled waking up Samantha

"Good job Tor." Smiled Beck handing me my phone.

I smiled and called Andre.

"Andre, I want you to call Jade, because I want you to together, Beck's sorry, for kissing Jade." Beck looked at me, wide eyed, and I put a finger to him. "I know, I know it hurts but take her back, ok, ok thanks."

Andre told me that he's taking Jade back, but not without a fight, fun!

**A month later *sorry for skipping!***

A month, Jade and Andre are still not dating, but Andre is coming over, I need to help him write a song. Andre came over around five and I was feed Samantha.

"Hey Andre, come on in." I said

Andre picked up James and sat at the piano. I got out a piece of paper and wrote.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd._

Andre played the piano and I sang.

"Good, next line." Said Andre

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_Tonight._

_It's always times like these when I think of you, and wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong living in your precious memories_

_'Cos I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_Tonight_

_I, I, don't wanna let you know_

_I, I, drown in your memory._

_I, I, don't wanna let this go._

_I, I, don't_

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..._

_'Cos I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_Oh, oh_

_'Cos I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_If I could just hold you..._

_Tonight._

"Tori," said Andre, after like an hour of working on it "That's great. Let's try it."

Andre started to play and I started to sing the song, Beck walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey baby." Said Beck

"Hey." I said

"I was talking to Samantha, but you will just have to do." Joked Beck

"Thanks." I said kissing him

"What are you doing?" asked Beck

"Writing a song with Andre, sh baby." I said right as Samantha started to cry

"I need to think, come on Tor, help me!" said Andre

"Wait," I said and started to write…

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a stones concert_

_And I'm dying to make in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I want to make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_

_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_

_And I called it make it in America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

By the time I was done, Beck and everyone was asleep. Whatever. 'Make it in America' was going to be a hit.

* * *

**I'm so mad about Beri not kissing, but Tori didn't want to kiss her 'friends' ex-boyfriend. I get that, but Beck is hot! Mad at Dan. They were so close! **

**{~AvanJogiaLover~}**


	13. The wedding

**Beck's POV: two months later. **

It's two more days until Tori is Mrs. Victoria Oliver. Tori walked into our new house with the babies, of course Cat was holding one of the carriers.

"Hey sweetie." Said Tori

"Hey baby." I said kissing her.

"Beck!" yelled Cat

"What?" I asked

Cat yawned and I saw a ring on her finger

"Oh my god." Said Tori taking her hand "It's huge!"

"I know!" said Cat

"It's awesome!" said Tori "Did you see Beck."

"I saw." I said

James started to cry and Tori picked him up.

"I got him." I said

"Ok." Said Tori

I went to the babies and changed him, I walked back and saw Cat and Tori looking at a sheet of paper.

"The is great Tor, you are a great writer." Said Cat

"Really." Said Tori "I wrote this two months ago. It shows that I don't have a life anymore. Maybe I should get a lip ring."

"No Tori, you have a life, the kids." Said Cat

Tori looked at her and hugged her.

"I know." Said Tori

I walked out and Tori looked at me.

"How would I look with a lip ring?" asked Tori

"Bad." I said

Tori hugged me.

"Really." Said Tori "How about a belly button ring?"

"Stop Tori! You look so hot!" I said "I don't care how you look, it's you that I fell in love with. And I won't have any other way."

"Aw." Said Cat

Tori looked at me.

"I don't want you to change Tori, I want you to be Tori." I said

"I love you." Said Tori

"I love you to." I said

We hugged and Cat hugged us to.

**Two days Later: No one's POV**

It's the day of the wedding and every one of the Oliver and Vega home is going around with the last touches. The most nervous, Beck, of all people.

**Tori's POV**

I was walking around in my wedding dress, nothing weird. It's me. When I saw my mom crying.

"Mom?" I asked

She was holding a picture of my dad. I sat down next to her, it was hard in my wedding dress.

"I miss him to. You're not the only one." I said

My mom looked at me.

"Your beautiful." Said my mom

"Thanks, you are to." I said standing up "Now dad would want to be happy right." I held my hand out to her

"Right." Said my mom taking my hand

She stood up and hugged me. Trina came in with Samantha and her little dress.

"Hi baby." I said to my three month old

I took her out of Trina arms and hugged her. My mom, Trina, Samantha, and I got into the car and went to the church, where Beck's dad was waiting for me.

"Hey Mr. Oliver." I said

"Hay is for horses Tori." Said Mr. Oliver

"Straw is cheaper." I said with a laugh.

Mrs. Oliver walked out with my boys, and Andre and Robbie.

"Hey guys." I said hugging Robbie and Andre

"You look great." Said Andre

"thanks, you look good to." I said

"You ready?" asked Mr. Oliver

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said

Andre and Jade went, then Robbie and Cat. I took Mr. Oliver's arm and walked down to my future, I saw beck look at me and I knew… I'm never going to sleep with anyone ever again. Just Beck and he's boring ways. Then I saw the babies. And the way they look just like Beck, his eyes and his nose and his olive skin tone. They have my cheek bones, but that's it. I smiled wider when I got to Beck.

"You look beautiful." Whispered Beck

"You look great to." I whispered back

The priest started to talk, but I didn't listen, I was looking Beck in the eye and got lost.

"I do." I heard Beck say

"Victoria, do you take Beckett as your husband?" asked the priest

"I do." I said

"You may kiss the bride." Said the priest

"Do need to tell me twice." Said Beck

Beck kissed me and everyone clapped. At the reception I walked into the bathroom and Jade threw something away.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, got to go." Said Jade

She ran out and I picked up the thing she threw away, and positive pregnancy test. I ran out after her.

"What's this?" I asked

"I'm pregnant, with Andre's baby." Said Jade

Oh my god! Oh my god!

"Ohmygod!" I said really fast so there was no space between my words.

"Calm down Ve.. Oliver." Said Jade

"Whoa, you two got back together?" I asked

"No." said Jade

"But you will right." I said

"No, I don't plan on telling him." Said Jade

"you can't hide this forever," I said "for all you know you could be having triples."

I smiled and looked at the dance floor, Beck was holding Samantha and sort of dancing with her. My mom was sort of dancing with James and Mrs. Oliver was sort of dancing with Jackson. Jade snapped in my face.

"Back to my problems." Said Jade

"are you going to rise the baby on your own?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Jade

I looked at her and Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Beck, with the babies, came up.

"What are we talking about?" asked Robbie

I looked at Jade and Cat saw it.

"I'm pregnant." Said Cat covering for Jade, she already knew.

"What?" asked Robbie

"Yeah, Cat's pregnant." I said "So why don't you let us girls talk about it, I love you."

Beck kissed my check and walked off with the guys.

"Thank you so much Cat, I'm just not ready to tell." Said Jade

"Are you sure?" asked Cat

"Well I took the test." Said Jade

"When I got pregnant I took the test like three times." I said

"Should I take it again?" asked Jade

"I'll go get it for you." I said

"really, Tori." Said jade

"Yeah, I'll be back." I said

I went to the gift shop and bought a pregnancy test. As I walked back I ran into Beck and Andre.

"For Cat." I said

I walked off, with a red face. I walked into the bathroom.

"Here" I said

"Thanks." Said Jade

Jade took the test.

"How much more time?" asked Jade

"A minute." Said Cat

"One more…" said Jade

"Jade, you can't do this on your own. Beck and I will be there, I swear." I said

"Thanks Tori. I'm sorry for everything." Said Jade

"It's ok." I said

We hugged.

"Time." Said Cat

Jade picked up the test.

"It's…"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Teehee. ={D. I'll upload tomorrow or Friday. ={D. My new favorite smily!**

**{~AvanJogiaLover~} **


	14. The wedding part 2

"It's…" said Jade

A lady walked in.

"NO!" all three of us said

She ran out.

"Well?" I asked

"It's positive." Said Jade

"You're having a baby." I said

"I'm having a baby!" yelled Jade

Cat and I hugged her, it was the first hug that Jade hasn't tried to break my back.

"Are you going to tell Andre?" asked Cat

"I don't know." Said Jade "Should I?"

"Yes!" Cat and I yelled

"Ok, I will." Said Jade

We walked out, I looked at Jade, tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked

"No, Robbie just poking my with a really big fork." Said Jade wiping tears.

I looked at her.

"I'm scared." Said Jade tearing more

"Good." I said

"What?" asked Jade

"Look being scared is a good thing. Do you think I wasn't scared for anything in my life that happened in the last year. When I first started dating Beck, I thought you would kill me, when I got pregnant, I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. Before getting married I was scared." I said

Jade looked at me.

"But…"

"No buts. Just tell Andre." Said Cat

I pushed her to Andre and Beck. Beck looked at me and I think I was crying because he walked to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong Mrs. Oliver?" asked Beck

"Nothing, I'm just happy." I said

"Because Cat's pregnant." Said Beck

"I need to talk to you about that." Said Cat "Jade's pregnant, not me."

Beck looked at me and Cat.

"You lied to me." Said Beck

"I was going to tell you, but you were with Andre and Jade didn't want him to know right now at our wedding." I said

"I guess." Said Beck

"Do you forgive me?" I asked

"Na." said Beck

I kissed Beck.

**Jade's POV a few minutes earlier.**

After Tori and Cat pushed me to Andre I walked to Andre.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." Said Andre

I just stood there, we don't really talk a lot.

"Andre can I tell you something?" I asked

"What Jade?" asked Andre

I took a deep breath and gulped.

"What's wrong Jade? Who's ass do I need to kick?" asked Andre

I laughed a little.

"Andre… I'm pregnant." I said

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" repeated Andre

"Andre it's yours." I stated

"I need air." Said Andre pushing me out of the way.

Andre walked out of the hall and on to the deck. Robbie and Beck walked up to me, Beck with Tori under his arm.

"You ok?" asked Tori

"Do I look ok Victoria?" I yelled "Leave me alone, you and your prefect little life!"

"Prefect?" asked Tori "That's good. I can't believe you think my life is prefect. It's far from it. But I love it."

Tori's words rang in my head _But I love it_.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. For everything." I said

Tori hugged me. We all hugged each other.

**Cat's POV: A Week Later.**

I stormed into my house with Robbie on my heels.

"Cat please just listen." Said Robbie

"What now Robbie! More lies!" I yelled

"Cat I love you!" yelled Robbie

"Robbie, you kissed another women!" I yelled

Robbie looked at me then…slapped me. I looked at him .

"Cat please." Said Robbie

I ran out, and I ran and ran and ran until I saw nothing but black.

**Tori's POV**

Beck and I were on a boat when my phone rang.

"Beck, I'm getting sea sick." I said

"Don't look at the ocean." Said Beck

"That's kind of hard concentering we are on a BOAT!" I said

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said "Robbie, what's wrong? What did you do? Robbie you stupid head. Yes I called you a stupid head. Good bye Robbie."

I hung up and beck looked at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Beck

"Cat was hit by a car, because of Robbie." I started "He kissed another woman and Cat just ran until she was hit. We have go back to Hollywood."

"Of course." Said Beck

"Does that mean we get off these boat?" I asked

"Yes." Said Beck

"Get me off this boat!" I yelled

* * *

**I know really short. But I'm getting writers block. It sucks! So I'm thinking a few more chapters for this story then get working on The one with Las Vegas. **

**{~AvanJogiaLover~} Peace! ={D**


	15. The end

**Tori's POV**

Beck and I ran into the hospital and saw Robbie.

"Where's Cat, what happened, Robbie stop breathing down my neck." Said I "Tell me what happened with Cat."

"She saw me with a women. I bumped into her and I helped her up. But at an angle it might of looked like I kissed her." Said Robbie

"I swear if Cat's hurt I'll KILL you!" yelled Beck "She's more of a sister to me then my own sister!"

"Calm down Beck." I said rubbing his shoulder

"Right sorry, I'm going to get coffee." Said Beck

"I'll go." Said Robbie

They walked away, I sat down and this guy sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" asked the man

"My friend just got hit by a car." I said

"that's sad." Said the man rubbing my leg

"Could you stop." I said

"Why?" asked the man moving up to.. you know that place.

"Because I'm asking you to." I said moving his hand.

The man leaned in and I fell off the chair and he got on top of me and slapped me.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"I screamed on top of my lungs

He slapped me again.

**Beck's POV**

Rob and I walked back to the waiting room and saw Tori screaming and a guy on her. I ran to her and pulled the guy off of her and punched him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled and punched him again.

Robbie helped Tori up and hugged her.

"I thought we were cool Beck!" yelled the man

"Who in the hell are… Joey." I said

I looked at Tori and she looked at me.

"What do you think you were doing hitting on my WIFE!" I yelled

"I didn't know she was your wife already Beckett." Said Joey

I punched him again and kicked him to the exit. Joey ran out of there and I looked to where Tori was she was crying on Rob's shoulder.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Choked Tori

"Hey it's not your fault." I said

Tori got up and hugged me.

"I love you." Said Tori

"I love you to." I said

Jade and Andre ran in, Andre looked gross.

"Andre what's wrong?" asked Tori

"I didn't get a lot of sleep the past week." Said Andre "Tori you have a bruised cheek."

Tori felt her cheek and looked her eyes.

"It's ok, ow, I'll live." Said Tori "If we're here for Cat let's see her."

"You can't." said the nurse

"Look, Cat is like our family. Her parents just died like a year ago." I said "So let us see her."

"Fine." Said the nurse "But she's sleeping."

We walked in and Robbie went to the side of the bed.

"Cat I know you can't hear me but I love you and I didn't kiss that girl. I helped her up. I love you and you only. Please don't leave. I love you too much." Said Robbie

I looked at Tori and she was starting to cry.

"Cry baby." I said

"No it's just that he hit my check really hard." Said Tori

I put my arm around her and kissed her head.

"Just please Cat wake up. I love you too much. And I would walk a thousand Miles for you." Said Robbie "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

We waited and Robbie looked up and smiled.

"What?" asked Jade

"She heard me." Said Robbie

We waited a few minutes and Cat woke up.

"What… What happened?" asked Cat

"Cat you were hit by a car." Said Andre

"Yesterday." Said Tori

"Do you remember why?" asked Jade

"Because Robbie was a bitch to me." Said Cat

We laughed, even Robbie.

"Tori your cheek." Said Cat

"How many times did he hit you?" asked Robbie

"Beck hit her?" asked Cat

"No his cousin." Said Robbie

"My head." Said Tori

"Tori come and lay in my bed." Said Cat

"Ok." Said Tori

Tori laid next Cat and Cat hugged her and Tori hugged her back.

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe Beck's cousin almost kissed me. I feel like I cheated on Beck. I looked at everyone and I might of said that out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Beck

"Well I do." I said

"Well you shouldn't." said beck

"Why?" I asked

"Because he came on to you." Said Robbie

I lay my head on Cat's shoulder and she patted my head.

"I feel all dirty." I said

The guy laughed.

"You know…" I said

"I love your wife Beck." Said Andre

"Ok that's too far." Said Beck, not laughing anymore

We laughed. And the door opened and Danny walked in.

"Danny." Cat and I breathed

"Tori can I talk to you?" asked Danny

I looked at Beck and mouthed 'Go.'

"Sure." I said

We walked out.

"Why are you here Danny?" I asked

"Tori, I miss you." Said Danny

"We broke up like two years ago." I said

"I know, but when I went out with Cat and saw you, I wanted you back." Said Danny

"Danny, you can't." I said, then I started seeing two of him "why are there two of you?"

I started to sway back and forth then I fainted.

**Beck's POV.**

"They're not talking anymore." I said

I was listening to them talking though the door.

"Beck calm down." Said Jade

I opened the door and Tori was in Danny's arms.

"Tori wake up, Tori!" said Danny.

"What did you do!" I yelled

"I don't know she fainted." Said Danny

I took Tori and picked her up.

"Tori wake up. Baby wake up." I said kissing her head

Tori started to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Tori

"You fainted." Said Danny

"I fainted. I never faint." Said Tori

Tori looked at me and smiled.

"I think you have too much on your mind." I said "Let's go home."

"OK." Said Tori locking her arms around my neck.

We went home, it was still our honeymoon, so the babies are at Tori's moms place for a month. Nothing like this is better, expect when the babies are here. Maybe the things I did are a good thing. Tori and I have been through things that most couples don't. Like a jealous ex-girlfriend. A boy band getting in the way, anything, but we made it… and now she's my wife. Nothing can't be better!

**Twelve years later. **

"Dad!" yelled Samantha

I ran up to her room.

"What sweetie?" I asked

"James took my book." Said Samantha

"James! Get over here!" I said

James walked to me and Samantha.

"This book is dirty!" said James

"JAMES! My friend gave me that!" said Samantha

"Who? Adam?" asked James

Jackson walked to us.

"Her 'best friend'." Said Jackson

"What guys and girls can't be best friend?" asked Samantha

"James give Sam back her book." I said

"Mom's home!" said Jackson

Tori walked into the house.

"What's up?" asked Tori

"Mom James took my book." Said Samantha

"James give Sam back… this is my book, I've been looking for this for a month." Said Tori

James finally gave back Samantha her book.

"What's for dinner?" asked Jackson

Jackson and James look like me, expect the cheekbones and Samantha looks like Tori, like a mini-Tori.

"I forget to make dinner, so, let's go to Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre." Said Tori

"OK!" said the kids and ran to their rooms to get ready.

Jade and Andre got back together after Jade had Aria Victoria Harris, they got married last year. And Cat and Robbie got married eleven years ago.

"Why can't they stay babies?" asked Tori

"I don't know? But still…" I said

"I love you Beckett Oliver." Said Tori

"I love you Victoria Oliver." I said

We kissed.

**The End!**


	16. Thank you!

**I just want to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed this story! Thank you so much and you're the reason I finished this story. **

**{~MakeitinAmerica~} **


End file.
